


Gotcha

by mistressterably



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: River has gotten herself stuck again so she does what she always does. Borrow the TARDIS. Unfortunately, this time, it's not quite vacant.





	

The Doctor slept on his bed. The large bed was draped in a deep blue set of sheets. A vanity he had kept throughout the millennia. He’d finally decided to take a break from running about the universe. He’d last clashed with a nasty clan of half-horse half-humanoid killers that had been hunting a scared young person(?) from another clan simply because they’d crossed a border point. That was always the most pointless and, for the Doctor, most despicable reason to want to hurt someone. Naturally, he’d gotten himself between the hunters and the hunted, gotten captured and locked up in a cage with the person he’d been saving then had to get them both out of the cage and safely away. Which had left him with a good two days walk through the flattest and hottest of grasslands he’d ever seen in his travels. Thankfully, the TARDIS had the right sort of treatment for massive sunburn and windburn and he’d spent a good two days soaking in the healing liquids. Of course, that had done nothing for the scratches he’d gotten from the grasses he’d had to wade through. Nothing a long pair of socks wouldn’t hide until the scars from them faded. 

He needed some quiet time though. Where could he find that quiet time though? He’d set the TARDIS to a random setting and landed on a small planet in some small system that had no sentient life whatsoever. Just some forests, pools of thick primordial goo and endless cloud cover tinted shades of purple. No one would be here to interrupt his rest. He stripped down, slipped under his deep blue sheets and fell into a very deep sleep.

The sleep that he fell into was so deep and the TARDIS, as protective of him as ever, made sure that he wasn’t disturbed. Not even when the psychic paper in it’s holder flashed awake where it rested on the TARDIS console. The Doctor had dropped it onto the telepathic interface when he had last taken it from his jacket. Now, it flashed a message and the telepathic interface responded with a rainbow of colours. A moment later, as the Doctor slept on, the TARDIS began to move. 

River Song had been on her current archaeological dig with a team of diggers trying to find the Great Grand Scepter of the Fifth Emperor of Caspra-Dianites. Myths hinted that it was the emblem of power for that Dynasty but River’s studies had led her to believe that finding that Scepter would unlock the Caspra-Dianites sealed mausoleum. It was the rumours of what was locked away in that mausoleum that River was really after. So far though, all they had found was a large abandoned city that seemed to be composed of the largest maze ever designed with absolutely no solution to it. 

One group of her diggers had reported to her that they’d found the possibility of an underground cavern but they’d not been able to find anything more than a small sewer-like grating leading to it where there was no possibility of expanding the opening. The sun was going down when River finally made it to the spot in question. She’d shrugged off any need for any of the other archaeologists to come along with her. ‘Just going to have a look and then see where we can go with it the next day.’ 

With a torch to light the way, River made her way through the maze of streets to the flagged corner of the small room the grating had been found in. ‘No wonder they didn’t want to try and expand the opening.’ There was barely enough room for three people in this small closet of a room to stand in let alone doing anything else in it. Lifting her torch upwards, River looked around the walls, trying to see if there was any hint of what the room had originally been for. The wall itself had been eroded over time to just leave a rough surface that was at one point quite likely decorated like other rooms they’d dug out. As she ran her hand over wall, her fingers tested bumps and holes to see if there were any ancient traps or ‘key’s that may trigger a hidden entrance. Nothing happened. 

Frustrated, River knelt down towards the small opening. The grating wasn’t metal. If it had been then it would have disintegrated ages ago. River was able to slip her hand between the slats but she couldn’t reach around them to see if they could be tugged out. Pushing down on them there was no movement that way either. Pulling out a small flashlight, River peered down the opening. It seemed to go down a long way. Only when she pulled the light back from the opening to sit back on her heels, the light formed a shadow of a line along the edge of the wall and the floor. Almost straight across, it looked like a crack to River. Still squatting down, River pivoted around the room shining the light along the same level. She had gone a full 360 degrees with the only break being along the remaining section of the doorway. 

River stood up and looked at the room entrance instead. Maybe, she thought, the opening was more for air rather than the means of getting down below. Still using the flashlight, River investigate the walls and the remaining part of the stone door jamb. Now that she knew where the crack was she could spot it easily and then she caught something. The stone door jamb was in sections. 

‘Hah, let’s see.’ A grin tugging at the corner of her lips, River got on her knees to look more closely at the stone sections. There was dirt built up over the years packed into the cracks. Reaching down into one of the many pockets on her trousers, she found a small pocket knife and eased open the blade. With the flashlight shining on the seam in one hand, River picked away at the built up dirt. The first seam cleaned out easily, a small pile of cleaned out dirt sat on the ground on the far side of the door jamb. 

‘I can’t be wrong about this.’ River tutted to herself and shifted to the other seam. Again, she picked away at the packed in dirt. She had it almost entirely cleaned out except for one last stone that was firmly stuck between the stone sections. ‘Come on, come out of there.’ River mumbled in annoyance. 

‘Ah!’ Finally, the stone seemed to come free and moved. River, close to succeeding at getting it removed, stuck the tip of her knife under the stone intending to give it one more firm go at it. It gave way with a smirking laugh from River, flying out from being trapped between the two stone sections. Again, nothing happened. ‘So, maybe not the door jamb then.’ River sighed, still frustrated. Brushing her hands off on her trousers, she stood up. One of the small stones that she had cleared away had rolled close to her foot and she stepped on it. It wasn’t that it hurt her foot when she stepped on it but rather surprised her and she lost her balance for a moment. Catching herself without falling, her foot came down on the now cleared door jamb.

*CLICK*

‘Oh no!” River had only a moment before the floor fell open beneath her feet in a shower of dust, dirt and small stones. Knowing only that it had appeared to be a long way down, River did everything she could to stay upright despite going into a free fall. Her torch fell down the hole ahead of her, lighting the way only for a short while before it flamed out. A minute later, she heard her flashlight clatter and go silent. It was too far down still for her to see if it may still be on. As she fell, she tried to reach out her hands to get an idea of the dimensions of what she was falling down and realized it was almost like a pipe or a chute. 

The air rushed past her, her long curls of hair getting in her eyes along with some of the dirt. All she could do was try to blink rapidly to try and clear them. Then the chute began to curve and she was no longer just falling, she was sliding down it. 

Her breath was knocked out of her as she came to a quick halt with the chute ending and she experienced a brief free-fall before landing heavily on a stone floor. The dirt and stones had fallen ahead of her and she felt them digging into her backside. Her foot connected to the extinguished torch, sending it skittering away. Her flashlight wound up by her shoulder blade. Another small shower of dirt landed on her, making her sit up quickly despite her spinning head. Above her, she could hear another muffled click. 

‘No!’ She grabbed her torch and quickly re-lit it. It blazed to life once more and River lifted it above her head towards the chute. The angle was wrong and it was just a bit too high up for her to even hope that the light from her torch would reach the top. ‘Damn it.’ She kicked at the stones in her annoyance. ‘A trap door!’

River quickly came to her senses, not panicking at all but beginning to analyse what had happened and wondering where she had ended up. Where she had landed was, at first glance, an enclosed room.The air was slightly musty. Being underground, there had been little to erode the structure. With there being no chance of going back up the way she had come down, especially if the trap door had closed again, River began to look at the walls more closely. The torchlight revealed painted murals on all the walls. They were reminiscent of classic Caspra-Dianitian artwork with no hints as to what the room would have been for to give River any idea where she might be. 

‘This can’t just be a dead end.’ River muttered aloud to herself. Again, she searched the walls and found another crack in the wall, similar to that in the floor. This time, it wasn’t a trap door but just a normal swinging door that opened with a light push. Still there was a shower of dirt and dust that River could avoid. 

Unlike the ground floor, there was only two ways she could go. There was no maze to contend with down here. Looking from one side to the other, River opted to head down the left hand corridor only to find it ending in a dead end. Guessing that if there were a doorway here it would have a similar means of entry and she pushed against the wall and it opened. Hanging back, River just peered in with the torch. It only took a quick look for River to realise that this was a similar room to the one she had landed in.

‘There must be a number of trap doors dotted around the ground floor.’ River mused aloud. She let the door swing close and she turned the other way. The corridor went for some way before it split again. One way was again a short corridor which ended in another small drop room and the other was another long corridor. By the time River had worked her way through the corridors she had sweat pouring down her back, soaking into her blouse. Instead of ending at a doorway, the corridor just opened up into a large room. 

River took her time to explore the room. The walls were once again covered in classic murals but they were more thematic, more specific and more impressive. There was a large section of the floor missing near the center of the room. ‘The Underworld Throne Room.’ River understood now where she was. There had been a belief that the ruling family had a mirror image that dwelt below the surface. Where the worst of society were banished to meet their fate. The common theory was that it was a belief system only. This room, the corridors, they all meant that it wasn’t just a myth but a reality. This was the equivalent of a prison system with a permanent end. 

A grimace of realization spread over River’s face. If this was a physical reality for that society then that meant that there was no way back up. It was a one way trip. The trap doors and chutes may have been for supplies, or a means to commit prisoners to the underworld, but there was no return that way. She turned her gaze upwards and tried to see what was above her. It was difficult but only a patch of black that gave a hope that there was a more direct means out of the underworld but it was far too high up from the floor and she had no way to get up there anyway. 

‘You’ve managed to get trapped brilliantly,’ River chided herself. ‘No treasures here anymore. Probably raided during the fall of the Fifth Empire. Time to call in the troops then.’ Flipping open her wrist guard, River tapped out a sequence of commands and then closed her eyes. Concentrating hard for a number of minutes, River waited and then smiled.

The sound of the TARDIS materializing broke the silence of the large darkened room. River grinned. Reaching into her blouse, she slipped the TARDIS key from it’s safe spot between her breasts and unlocked the door. Stepping in, River breathed in deeply of the familiar and fresh air of the time travelling ship. This wasn’t the first time she’d called the TARDIS to her when she was trapped with no exit. Her fingers stroked the metal bars as she made her way to the console. Her first thought was to be quick about returning back to the dig and send the TARDIS back on it’s way to where the Doctor had last parked it, expecting it to still be there when he returned to it himself. However, when she went to set the coordinates she noticed that it hadn’t been in the usual parking mode. The Doctor normally left the TARDIS in a mode with an emergency setting on to locate him if he were away from the TARDIS. This time the TARDIS had just been in a normal parked mode. 

‘Damn.’ River hissed under her breath.

‘Gotcha.’ The Doctor, awakened by the motion of the TARDIS, had only put on a dressing gown rather than getting completely dressed. ‘What do you think you’re doing?’

‘Oh, well..’ River turned to face him, trying to lean casually against the console. ‘I was just… missing you.’ 

‘You,’ The Doctor approached her, glancing at the screen to see where they were, before continuing, ‘Don’t just suddenly think ‘I’m missing the Doctor, I should drag him out of bed and say hi.’ Care to explain why we are currently in an underground room at the Caspra-Dianites imperial city?’’

‘Very well,’ River sighed. ‘ I happened to be doing some exploring, fell down a trapdoor and got myself stuck. I didn’t think it would be a big deal to hitch a lift out.’

‘Got the timing wrong this time, did you?’ The Doctor turned to the console, letting his fingers drift over the levers and switches until he made his way around to the psychic paper. He picked it up from the telepathic interface and set it back down away from where it could cause any more trouble. River noticed the move.

‘I don’t think it was me that got the timing wrong.’ She walked over to his side, her hand resting lightly on his. ‘I would say that someone got a bit careless in where he left his keys.’

‘Don’t think you can deflect this back on me, River.’ 

‘What have you been up to?’ River asked suddenly. 

‘The usual.’ The Doctor answered briefly. ‘Was trying to have a good sleep. Until I was rudely relocated.’

‘Sorry.’ River moved closer to him, her fingers playfully teasing with the tiny little bit of hair that wasn’t hidden by his dressing gown. ‘If I’d known you were so tired…’ She let the sentence go unfinished.

‘Did I say I was tired?’ 

‘You did say you were looking to sleep.’

‘And now that I’m awake.’ His long fingers draped over hers, pressing her fingers against his chest. ‘It’s been some time, dear wife.’ 

‘It has.’ River could feel her heart beat faster. ‘Dear husband.’  
The Doctor slowly moved closer to her, his lips closing the space that separated them until he was kissing her tenderly. His hands moved around her body, spreading on her back to pull her closer to him. River’s hands went to the Doctor’s face, feeling the ever so slight hint of stubble that had begun to grow in his sleep. 

‘Doctor.’ River barely whispered his name as his lips parted from hers after what felt like an eternity but was only a few minutes. 

‘River.’ He whispered her name in return. 

She slipped her arms around his neck, tugging him back down towards her and kissing him with more fervour this time. As they kissed, the Doctor pushed River against the console. He matched her increasing passion.They were almost breathless when they parted again. Her breasts rose and fell quickly with her breathing. She gazed at him, her fingers tracing around his lips as they were parted for him to catch his breath. 

Purring, River nudged her way to his neck to nip at his skin with her lips. The Doctor tilted his head back, the dark grey-silver curls seemed to flow backwards, exposing more of his neck and face. River’s hands went to his face, stroking his cheeks and up into his hair, threading through the chaotic mass. 

Long fingers wound over hers, drawing them from his hair to his lips to kiss them and then suck lightly on each finger tip in turn. He guided her hands to his chest. River took the cue and drew apart the edges of his dressing gown to reveal his chest. With his hands once more on her back, River nipped and kissed his chest, feeling his hearts beat hard and in sync. 

His dressing gown hung loose above the still-tied belt. River slid her hands down towards it, thinking to untie it for him but his hands caught hers to stop them. ‘Patience.’ He whispered softly. Letting her hands go, the Doctor began to ease open her jacket. The dirty and dusty item fell open to reveal her white blouse, stained with her sweat from her adventures in the tunnels. A darker staining showed how low cut her jacket was and how much further down the neckline of her blouse went. The Doctor’s eyes were drawn to the hidden depth of her cleavage. He drew the tip of one finger along the line of her jaw and then down over her neck until it ran against the edge of her blouse. It moved slightly, giving way to his gentle pushing finger. The only sounds were their breathing. 

River watched the changes in his gaze as he unbuttoned the top button of her blouse. The subtle shift of his lips as his tongue perked out from between them, as if concentrating solely on what he was doing. Next, he eased open the second button. Her breasts heaved upwards as River drew in a deep breath, holding it as she anticipated his touch. A touch that didn’t come. Yet. His breath against her skin was all she felt as she breathed out. 

A third button. A fourth. Then his progress was blocked until he could ease her blouse free of her trousers. The light fabric came free and the last two buttons were opened. He took both edges of her blouse and eased it open, exposing her from the waist up save for her lace-trimmed bra. River again held her breath as his fingers brushed lightly on her skin as he slid her blouse off her shoulders. With care, he laid the clothing on the TARDIS console. A fingertip traced along the line of her skin that had been exposed to the dirt of the tunnels. 

‘You need a bath.’ The Doctor suggested with a low voice. 

River sighed. ‘Need more than that.’ Her hands ran over his, feeling the thrum of his pumping blood through the veins of his hand. ‘I need my Doctor.’

The Doctor leaned close, head tilted as his lips found her neck. Kissing her despite the light film of dirt on her skin, he tasted the ancient world mixed with her own unique blend. He kissed his way to her neck, his tongue darting over her skin. River slipped her hands through his hair, holding him close and guiding his lips to where she wanted him most - between her breasts. The Doctor gave in to her for the moment. He breathed in her personal scent as he lapped at her sweat-stained cleavage. The lace edging of her bra brushed against his chin. 

Standing upright again, he cupped her face with his large hands and pressed his lips against hers. River held him tight in her arms, her body pressing against his as her ache for him grew. 

‘You are so very bad for me,’ The Doctor whispered to her. His body was feeding off her passion. 

‘The very best kind of bad for you.’

Their lips crushed together once more. The tension between them felt like it was close to snapping and sending them both into a pure instinctual lust. It took little effort for the Doctor to release the hooks of her bra and send it falling to the floor. River tugged the belt of his dressing gown loose. He shrugged it off his shoulders, leaving himself naked against River. The only barrier between them was her trousers. The Doctor attempted to get them off her but he began to fumble with them. His passion was finally fogging his ability. River took over and wriggled free of them. Her body brushing against his as she undressed pushed him even closer to his tipping point.

River, her breath coming fast, pushed against his chest to force him back just slightly to put a slim bit of space between them. ‘No. Not this.’ 

‘Yes. This.’ His voice was harsh. 

‘I want more of you.’

‘How much more can I give you? Take it all from me.’ His fingers dug into her back as he tried to press against her again.

‘Not rushed. Not just lust.’ River wouldn’t let him go further. He groaned in response, his breath was hot against her skin. She fought back, stopping him firmly. Her eyes bored into his. ‘I want your passion. Your love.’ Taking him by the hands, she led him away from the console. 

Walking behind her, the Doctor found himself aching even more for his wife. The sway of her hips as she walked clouded his judgement even more but he was lost to her control. 

The door to his bedroom swung open quietly at her approach. The bed sheets were still pushed back from when he had woken up at the movement of the TARDIS. River led him to the bedside and stood him by the edge to stand in front of him. ‘Husband.’

‘Wife.’ A twitch in the corner of his eye was the only sign of how close he really was to giving in to his desires with no restraint. 

Her finger pressed against the spot, holding him in check. River had only to gently touch his chest and he sat back on the bed. Her knees rested on either side of his thighs as she hovered above him. The Doctor’s eyes were closed, waiting. His hands went to her waist, holding her lightly. Sliding her hips forward, her hand went to him finally touching his throbbing skin. 

As River pushed closer, sinking onto him completely, their union began to overwhelm them. The Doctor’s grip tightened on her waist but that was the only sign of his passion. He gave over everything to River. She dictated the pace, the ebb and flow of their urges. He came close to peaking a number of times before she would ease back into a pattern of gentle kisses and teasing strokes until his need lessened. River would then work him right back to the edge of abandon until he could barely speak. 

‘Please.’ His begging was only just audible.

River knew she had pushed him to where she wanted him to be. Rocking against him, her mouth hungry on his, she drove him beyond the edge. His cry of passion was muffled against her mouth. He drew her backwards, as he fell back onto the bed. She continued to grind against him, extending his orgasm until she was joining him,

Their bodies trembled against one another as they lay there. 

‘Thank you,’ The Doctor finally spoke in the quiet aftermath.

‘Gotcha.’ River teased and laughed at the look on his face.


End file.
